A Visit
by Aquaqua
Summary: 5 years after the Keroro Platoon retreated, Natsumi is rocking her baby daughter to sleep. Until she sees a spaceship with the letters KRR on it land in the front yard. Oneshot.


Natsumi Saburo, formerly Natsumi Hinata was rocking her newborn baby daughter to sleep. It was really ironic that Sarabeth was born on the 5th anniversary of the worst day of her family's life. Anyway, Natsumi was singing a lullaby to her.

There's a dear little isle  
In the west of the ocean.  
It's an isle of purity.  
An isle of dreams.

She heard a crash outside, a familiar crash. Natsumi hastily got up and put Sarah in her cradle next to the ones that belong to her twin cousins, Destiny and Kagami.

She, along with her husband, Mutsumi, her brother, Fuyuki and sister-in-law, Momoka, knew immediately who it was even before the main hatch opened.

"Gunso," Fuyuki muttered, his eyes brimming tears. The main hatch opened all epic-like, and standing there, were three old friends...and Kururu.

There, they heard Tamama, who lost his white face and tail, say, "Gunso-san, what should we do? This isn't Tokyo! This is Orlando, Florida! In America! Na-chi, Fu-kki and Momo-chi aren't here!"

"I know! I know, Tamama-neitohei! We'll just look around, see what it's like here!"

Clearly, they haven't noticed them yet. "Gunso," Fuyuki said. They whipped around, and Keroro said, "Um...hello American Pekoponians, de arimasu~!"

"Gunso, it's us," Fuyuki said, clearly hurt.

"Hey, boke-garu!" Natsumi said, now recovered from the trauma.

"Wha-? Fuyuki-dono? Natsumi-dono? Saburo-dono? Momoka-dono? What's going on?"

"We live here now, boke-garu!" Momoka yelled, in her "dark form."

"We were given the choice of hiving our memories wiped, or coming here. I think you know why we chose this," Mutsumi said.

"Not really...GEROOOOO!" Keroro said. That last part was because a random stone "magically" flew out of Natsumi's hand and knocked him to the ground.

"Anyway," Keroro said, getting up, "we could go back. Just like the old times."

Their expressions suddenly became sad. "What? What is it?" Keroro asked

"Gunso, we can never go back to the old times," Fuyuki said. "Because..."

He looked at his sister, wife and brother-in-law. They all nodded their heads.  
"Follow me," he said.

He led them into the room Natsumi was previously at. "Because we have children of our own!" he exclaimed.

A chorus of "WHAT?" entered the room. Suddenly, wailing filled the air.

"Great," Natsumi said. "You woke them."

She went to the old-fashioned baby cradle her own daughter was and started to sing something in English.

There's a dear little isle  
In the west of the ocean.  
It's an isle of purity.  
An isle of dreams.

Then, the children settled down. The entire platoon was staring at her in shock.

Then they went up to the cradles to get a better glimpse of the babies.

"And you have children of your own, I assume?" Natsumi asked.

They all looked down. "Ummm...maybe," Keroro said.

"Okay, then. Spit it out. What're their names? How old are they?" Natsumi chuckled as she walked out of the nursery, everyone following at her heels.

Keroro, of course, went first. "Pururu and I have two. Shonana, who's 4, and Aquaqua, who's only a few days old."

Tamama said, "Well, ummm, I have two twin sons, Amaimai and Shokoko, who're about a month old."

Then, the doorbell rang. She answered it, and there was Koyuki and Dororo.

They were all staring in shock at the platoon. "K-Keroro-kun?" Dororo said.

"What? Dororo? You're still on Pekopon? And you're still with Koyuki..."

"But of course. Why wouldn't I be? She _is_ my wife."

"WHAT? NANI?" Keroro, Tamama and Giroro fell over anime-style.

"That's right! We're married and have two children!" Koyuki exclaimed.

"*Gulp!* And may I ask who they are?" Keroro asked.

"We have twins. A girl, Kwan Yin, or Kwayiyi, and a boy, Max, or Maxixi. Both about Sarah's age here," Koyuki said.

"You-you KNEW about this!" Tamama explained, starting to snap.

"Y-yeah...Gunso, can you please shut him off?" Fuyuki asked nervously.

"Anyway, you were telling me about your children." Natsumi, left with only Kururu and Giroro, and she decided to start with the most unlikely (and if true, humorous) one: Kururu.

"Well, Kururu?"

"Nope. Why do you even ask?"

Keroro said, "I heard on the Intergalactic News that Princess Mariri just got married, but I don't know who the groom was, though..."

"Um...Giroro, don't you think it's your turn?" said Kururu, his teeth gritted, well they always are, but you get what I mean!

Natsumi nodded, knowing immediately what Kururu's behavior meant. He was married to Princess Mariri, and he was just too proud to admit it. How sad.

"Well, I have a 4-year-old son, Sululu. His mother died when he was an infant, though."

"How sad," Natsumi said aloud. "I'm sorry."

Just then, a watch beeped on Kururu's wrist. "Teicho, we have to go. The ship's just about to leave."

"Wha-? Yes, of-of course Kururu Socho." Keroro's voice started to crack, almost as if he were about to cry.

_I don't want to leave. I've left them alone for five years. If we leave, I may never see them again._ he thought.

Then, he remembered his daughters and wife back on Keron. He thought of Shonana, every evening, when Keroro came back home, tumbling down the stairs for a big hug. He remembered holding his youngest daughter, Aquaqua, for the first time. He may never see them again if he stays, too. _Sometimes_, he thought. _Well, maybe when you're a father you have to make big sacrifices that are worth it._

After a very tear-filled goodbye, the four members of the Keroro Platoon filed into the ship. But, just before Giroro went in, Natsumi said, "Wait."

He stopped, and turned around. She rushed forward and kissed him...on the cheek. (What? She's married, people! And, yes, I do prefer GiroNatsu, but I had to use SabuNatsu to make the plot work. Please don't kill me.)

He blushed so hard he almost glowed, and his pupils disappeared, like they always did when he was in one of "those moments." But, once he got on the ship again, he saluted with the rest of the platoon as the ship rose into the sky.

"Good luck," Natsumi said. "Giroro."

And, soon, they all forgot this, until Shonana and Sululu were dead, and Aquaqua was in boarding school for the 4th grade, on the train to a field trip on Pekopon, and Sarah was already 10 years old.

When Sarah brought Aquaqua home, her mother was shocked, as anyone would be. But, later, she had to smile. "She'll be just like her father," she said, talking about Aquaqua. "But, not because she'll slack off on her chores, or try with failed efforts to abuse me, but she'll have her father's heart of gold, there's no doubt about it."

And how very right she was.


End file.
